Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of kitchen faucets having varying functional spray modes.
Description of Related Art
Conventional kitchen spray heads usually offer only two functions, a shower mode and an aerator mode. These two modes are generally switched by a lever mechanism or a pull down diverter. Such a faucet can tackle most daily use. However, due to the restriction of flow rate, the flow coming out from the spray function usually becomes more gentle and soft than the aerated spray. As such, the spray typically cannot clean the dishes and sink efficiently.
Further, with the enforcement of some water saving code requirements, the flow rate of kitchen faucets is being pushed to become increasingly smaller, thus, a typical faucet takes a longer length of time to fill a pot. A user may be holding a heavy pot for quite awhile during the filling process. Cleaning also is not as effective.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a multi-functional kitchen faucet or other spray head. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,125 discloses a faucet or pull-out spray head having multiple outlets, wherein the spray is controlled by a rocker or sliding switch, and including spring-biased features. One function is a stream outlet with a reservoir and removable aerator assembly in the center of the faucet head. The other functions are from two other annular spray outlets, each having a plurality of holes and orifices arranged in a first and second annular ring around the stream outlet. The first annular spray produces a higher velocity/harder spray versus the lower velocity/softer spray produced from the second annular ring in comparison to the column of flow through the stream outlet. A similar rocker mechanism can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,905 which teaches a faucet having at least two different outlets and using a three-way valve with means for blocking flow through the second and third outlets and changing the spray pattern by use of the rocker.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0088784 A1 teaches a multi-function faucet wand that is removable from a spout that has a mode control valve to regulate between an aerated stream and spray mode and a second flow control valve to regulate between high and reduced flow rate.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0213282 A1 includes a rotating showerhead having a plurality of spray outlets with up to four spray modes controlled by a ring on the showerhead where the outlets of adjacent spray modes are disposed perpendicularly to each other and to the pivot axis of the showerhead.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0221757 discloses a faucet wand having a plurality of conduits with a diverter valve dividing fluid flow between two conduits.
While various attempts have been made in the bath/shower head area to incorporate different flow patterns for human washing, kitchen faucets have fewer options, and to the extent attempts have been made to increase the functionality of kitchen faucets as noted above, the attempts include complex designs, and in some cases are difficult to operate in use. They also do not all provide advantageous flow patterns and increased functionality to improve the faucet's function even with low flow faucets so as to improve cleaning and use of the kitchen faucet.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to continue to improve the functionality and features of kitchen faucets to render them more useful and user-friendly to consumers.